Love Ya Out Loud
by Hiei'sChick16
Summary: Songfic between Hiei and Hope. As you can tell, it's a HieiOC


STABDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!  
  
Love You Out Loud  
  
I have always been a little shy. I've always been the quiet type till now...  
  
[There she was again. I don't know anything about her. But I want to know everything. Hiei remembered his first thoughts when he met Hope. How he spoke up and said, "Hi," surprising everyone, including Kurama.]  
  
And I never let my feelings show. I never let anybody know Just how much I was so deep in love. But now that you're in my arms...  
  
[Hope remembered smiling and sitting in the desk behind Hiei and in front of Kurama. She could remember the first time she kissed Hiei. The way he just stood staring at her, not completely understanding. She didn't like the way he stared, so she turned to leave. But then he pulled her into a tight embrace, and she stood there, in the warmth of his arms. Loving him as much as she thought it was possible to love anyone.]  
  
I'm gonna stand on a rooftop Climb up a mountaintop Baby, scream and shout...  
  
[Kurama was walking under Hiei's tree with Hope. He couldn't help but yell three words to her. Three words that had been on his kind for a long time. That he'd been wanting to tell her forever. She looked up at him with that smile...the smile that could steal anyone's heart.]  
  
I wanna sing it on the radio Show it on a video Baby, leave no doubt I want the whole world to know Just what I'm all about I love to love you out loud  
  
[Hiei yelled down from a tree that he loved her...she had been waiting for him to say that. She told him she loved him too. She climbed up into the tree and sat down beside him. He looked like he wanted to run far and fast, so she leaned toward him and kissed him, and said, "I love you, too, Hiei."]  
  
You keep bringing out the free in me What you do to my heart just makes me melt...  
  
[Hiei watched as she walked away, and cringed. I should have kissed her back... Hiei hurt inside and he didn't know what was wrong. He just got this way around her. He wanted to go after her, but he couldn't. He knew she'd come back and then he would make it known that he loved her.]  
  
And I don't think I can resist But I've never been one to kiss and tell  
  
[Hope sat at her window replaying the crash. He didn't kiss back. She gave him all the hints. Then she heard a tap at the window. It was Hiei. He was peering in her window, watching her. She opened it and asked what was wrong. He just stared at her. She stared back. The he grabbed her and kissed her, and was out the window again without a word.]  
  
A love this true can't be subdued So I'm gonna let out a yell  
  
[I kissed her! Then I ran, but hey...at least I kissed her...but I should go back...Her lips were so warm on his. He liked that feeling. He had been running all this time, not noticing where he was going, and suddenly he found himself back at her house. Her window was open, and her light was on. He went up.]  
  
I'm gonna stand on a rooftop Climb up a mountaintop, Baby, scream and shout I wanna sing it on a radio Show it on a video Baby, leave no doubt I wand the whole world to know Just what I'm all about I love to love you out loud[Hope sat on her bed, not believing what just happened. He kissed her...she wanted to yell, but she couldn't. She wanted to kiss him back and tell him she loved him, but she couldn't do that either. Then she heard something outside and looked out the window. There was Hiei.]  
  
Baby, I want the whole world to see Just how good your love sounds to me  
  
[He climbed back into her room. She smiled and hugged him, and he knew she loved him. Her love showed on him, and his on her. They kissed.]  
  
I'm gonna stand on a rooftop Climb up a mountaintop Baby, scream and shout I wanna sing it on the radio Show it on a video Baby, leave no doubt I want the whole world to know Just what I'm all about I love to love you out loud  
  
[Hiei grabbed her hand and took her to the rooftop to watch the sunrise. She lay in his arms, feeling his warmth and love all around her. She watched the sun come up, and then her world went black. It was fine, though. She was with Hiei.]  
  
Baby, I love to love you out loud  
  
[Hiei brought Hope to bed, kissed her softly, and laid her on her bed, holding her close. Whispering his love to her as she slept...  
  
Yeah, I love to love you out loud... 


End file.
